El infiltrado
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: ¿Porque son infieles?, ¿como conquistarlos?, ¿porque terminarían conmigo?, nuestros infiltrados nos preparan una guía para que entendamos un poco más sobre que pasa dentro de la mente de un hombre. Colección de viñetas.
1. El regalo perfecto (Matt)

**El regalo perfecto (Matt)**

"El regalo perfecto viene envuelto en un regalo imperfecto"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni el 90% de esta historia.

* * *

Si me dieran un yen por cada suéter, disco, corbata, serie de televisión y demás regalos que he recibido a lo largo de mis años de romances, a estas alturas ya habría juntado una fortuna. Es más si me dieran 2 yenes por cada uno de los que no me han gustado, bueno… Las estaría saludando desde mi mansión en Tokio.

Y es que los hombres somos muy fáciles de complacer en muchos sentidos, pero para atinarle al regalo ideal somos muy difíciles.

El fin un obsequio es para cumplir con la etiqueta social de regalar en ciertas ocasiones, y lo agradecemos.

Prueba de ello es que mientras escribo esto, bebo mi café en una taza que me dio una ex, la taza dice "Ten Wolfs" supongo que quiso poner "Teenage Wolves"… Pero que se valora no hay duda.

Sin embargo, un regalo vas más allá de eso: el regalo perfecto viene envuelto en una declaración de amor, aceptación, observación y complicidad.

Me explico: Hace años tuve una novia, una mujer ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR llamada Mimi Tachikawa, entre otras cosas me dio algo genial.

Desde hace un tiempo he estado en una banda con algunos amigos, yo soy el bajista, reconozco que a veces me pongo algo pesado quejándome de las cuerdas desafinadas de mi bajo, pero muy a menudo me abstraigo en la melodía cuando lo toco. Lo sé no se acerca ni un poco al termino "romanticismo", y en numerosas ocasiones mi bajo a sufrido más reproches y celos de la novia en turno que ninguna otra cosa en mi vida.

Hasta que Mimi me regalo, en una cena de cumpleaños, un suéter (¡puaj!)… Pero después de la cena me llevo a su departamento, y cuando creí que el plus de mi cumpleaños seria sexo salvaje, ¡Saco de su closet el bajo rojo con dorado que me moría por tener! Fue la primera vez que un presente me conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas.

No era el objeto en sí mismo, sino la manera en que ella me dijo: "Se lo que te gusta y voy a ser tu cómplice aunque después me arrepienta". A eso me refiero amor incondicional y generoso.

Como el caso de una amiga que se llama Sora que le regalo a Tai su novio un Xbox ¡El apasionado de los videojuegos! El es el hombre más feliz del mundo, y aunque hay noches en las que hace que Sora se desvele con el ruido mientras juega a matar zombis o a ser campeón de la FIFA y le pone los pelos de punta, tuvo el tino de darle uno de los mejores obsequios que éste ha recibido en su vida.

Ese tipo de detalles son los que nos enamoran, nos ponen la piel de gallina, nos dicen que tipo de mujer tenemos en frente y nos compromete a cuidarlas como agua en el desierto ¿Por qué? Porque una novia así no se deja escapar, y además, hizo la parte más importante: Entendernos.

Prueba de que eso se valora, y mucho, es que Tai no dejo escapar a Sora y ahora se la pasan en bomba jugando los dos con el Xbox en el hogar que empiezan a conformar. Y yo, bueno, aunque hayan pasado algunos años sigo con la piel de gallina por mi regalo, y en breve pienso mudarme con todo y mi bajo a la casa de esa ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR mujer a dedicarle serenatas rockeras.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Davis.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	2. La hora (in) feliz (Davis)

**La hora (in) feliz (Davis)**

"Las mujeres y la carne son mas similares de lo que te imaginas"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni el 100% de esta historia.

* * *

Mis amigos y yo la conocemos como la hora de la "carni-salchichoneria", en honor a las promociones con las que los supermercados ponen los embutidos con el 50% de descuento. Me refiero a esa hora de la madrugada en que el tiempo se agota y la noche está por terminar. Es ese breve lapso en el que podemos irnos con las manos vacías, pero también es ese instante fugaz, en el que –gracias a una suma de acontecimientos, alcohol y suerte –nos podemos ir con la reina de la fiesta. Es la hora feliz o infeliz, depende de cómo se viva.

Y es que para los hombres es muy fácil salir avante de estas situaciones porque si de plano no tenemos ánimo de andar de cacería seguimos el resto de la noche bebiendo con nuestra manada de amigos. Y si tenemos ganas de terminar la fiesta con alguien, vamos por la que sea… bueno, vamos en orden y de arriba para abajo. Pero si andamos de humor y con mala suerte, no tenemos reparo en llegar hasta el fondo de la lista, si: al sótano. Así somos, no nos odien.

Piensa que este es un buen pretexto para aprender a hacer de la hora de la "carni-salchcichoneria" tu fortaleza.

Si sales de fiestas y estas con ánimo de conquistar te voy a dar estos tips para que salgas triunfante en la noche:

 **1.** No esperes hasta el final. Bájale dos rayitas a tu nivel de exigencia y rompe el hielo cada vez que un chico te hable, después de todo solo es una fiesta y puede que conozcas a alguien maravilloso, si a la mañana siguiente decides que no quieres nada mas con él, créeme que lo va a entender. De esta forma será tu elección y no la de tu ansiedad de quedarte sola, la que decida. Recuerda que entre más te tardes, más feo será el príncipe.

 **2.** Amigas si, siamesas no. Algunas noches me he ido de fiesta con chicas que vienen en grupo, al día de hoy no sé que es más difícil: si convencer a la dama que estoy conquistando o a las amigas para que le den permiso. Porque una vez que la química y la noche hicieron su trabajo, la chica en cuestión y yo estamos listos para irnos, pero las amigas se convierten en la aduana mas difícil, hay veces que me he ido con las manos vacías por comadres que presionan tanto que mejor dejo las cosas por la paz. Ha sabido de otras veces, en que las chicas le dejan de hablar a la chica que se fue conmigo bajo la excusa de que las dejo solas. ¡Por favor, niñas! No hay que chantajear, si eres buena amiga deja que las demás se diviertan, tú haz lo tuyo: escápate y deja escapar.

 **3.** Se honesta contigo misma. El remordimiento del día siguiente no tiene nada que ver con cuan feo sea tu conquista, sino con que tanto rompiste tus propias reglas. Ahí es donde la resaca moral te puede aniquilar. Así que, si de plano esta noche no hay nada para ti, se honesta con tus pretendientes y diles que no estás interesada. Pero sobre todo se honesta contigo: si no encuentras a quien te quieras comer a besos, diviértete y regresa a casa orgullosa de que fuiste dispuesta dejarte cazar, mas no llego el cazador indicado. Después de todo, sabes que eres una bella gacela y no un pedazo de jamón barato.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Ken.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	3. Protocolo en el baño de caballeros (Ken)

**Protocolo en el baño de caballeros (Ken)**

"La pregunta que nunca se ha hecho: ¿Qué hacen los hombres en el baño?"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 98% de esta historia.

* * *

La forma en que los hombres nos manejamos al cruzar la puerta de un baño público es digna de un caballero. Este relato les puede resultar interesante porque la mayoría de ustedes, chicas, no han entrado en esta dinámica, un ritual que hemos aprendido desde pequeños. Casi todos seguimos las reglas que voy a describir a continuación.

La primera y más importante es no hacer contacto visual por más de tres segundos con otro individuo y solo mirar en la dirección en la que se camina; es decir, uno va a lo que va. ¿Por qué? Pues porque uno se puede sentir incomodo y hasta ofendido si alguien lo mira por más tiempo.

Sé que suena extraño puesto que muchas mujeres encuentran este espacio lleno de inodoros el lugar ideal para socializar y ponerse al día sobre la vida, mientras se retocan el maquillaje. Pero los hombres a lo mucho intercambiamos un solitario —¿Cómo estas Motomiya? —Por un —Muy bien Ichijouji —Y fin del extenso dialogo.

Otra ley entendida por todo ser masculino implica dejar un urinario vacio entre el nuestro y el de el vecino (claro, cuando sea posible)… Para no dar pie a una espiada innecesaria al de al lado.

En caso de que solo haya dos urinarios y uno este ocupado, ni hablar, pero la primera regla de evitar contacto visual cobra mayor validez.

Y es que no me lo vas a creer, pero hay tipos a los que les incomoda tener a alguien cerca, al grado de que tienen que esperar a que el de al lado se vaya para dejar fluir lo que no necesitan, eso explica el por qué tu chico entra primero y sale de ultimo del baño: el es un poco tímido en ese sentido, y el pobre se la pasa mirando al techo con el cierre abajo hasta que le llegue la inspiración (o se va la gente de su alrededor). ¡No te rías! Suele pasar.

Otra cosa que debes saber es que el baño de caballeros puede ser un buen paraje para muchas cosas pero no para saludar de mano a un colega; la mejor solución, solo en caso de ser necesario, será una palmada en la espalda. Esto a pesar de que, contrario a lo que se piensa, puedo asegurar que al menos ocho de cada 10 hombres nos lavamos las manos. Atención: sospecha si vez salir a tu novio con las manos muy secas, pues seguro va a querer acariciar tu linda mejilla.

Una de las partes más importantes de ese ritual es la parada obligatoria frente al espejo antes de salir. Es el momento en el que nos acomodamos la camisa, revisamos nuestros dientes y cada centímetro de los que es visible en el reflejo.

Mientras nos miramos, evaluamos si vale la pena tirarnos a matar o si mejor nos despedimos con un beso amistoso, si te invitamos a nuestro departamento o te llevamos a casa, si pedimos un trago más o solicitamos la cuenta… Toda decisión importante la tomamos ahí.

Todo esto ocurre mientras nos disculpamos unos minutos. Es más complejo de lo que imaginabas ¿verdad? Toma la iniciativa y, mientras tú también te ves en el espejo que traes en el bolso y pides un par de tragos, no importa lo que hayamos decidió en el baño, harás que el resultado sea mejor.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Joe (admito que ese es uno de mis favoritos junto con el de Matt e Izzy). ATENCIÓN necesito una voluntaria que quiera ser la chica del superior Joe en el siguiente capitulo, si estas interesada solo tienes que dejar un review diciendo que quieres ser la pareja de Joe y dejando tu nombre.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	4. El arte de pescar (Joe)

**El arte de pescar (Joe)**

"Amar es como pescar: requiere esfuerzo y paciencia"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 98% de esta historia.

* * *

Conocí a Yadiselen en una convención de aseguradores; la habían invitado a mi ciudad para recibir un reconocimiento por sus altas ventas. La chica no estaba nada mal; el día que la conocí llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus horas en el gym y su buen gusto; zapatos altos, que seguro la estaban matando, pero ya saben que "primero muerta que sencilla", mantenía la sonrisa a full.

Eran 32 premiados, solo intercambie tarjetas con una. Ya sabrán. No perdí la oportunidad de felicitarla y extenderle la invitación para que volviera pronto, y bebimos un par de tragos, hasta que como la Cenicienta, tuvo que irse a medianoche. Nos agregamos al whatsapp y conversamos a lo largo de varios meses, primero de cosas triviales, hasta que comenzamos a caernos muy bien.

A veces nos dejábamos de buscar por una temporada, luego ella aparecía con mucha simpatía y comenzaba de nuevo la atracción. Me mandaba fotos para recordarme lo linda que era… Y vaya que funciono. Me decidí a visitarla, Nuestra primera actividad era un paseo muy lindo para ir a pescar: Solo Yadi, el pescador y yo. La idea era que a la orilla del mar, nos cocinaran todo lo pescado en el día.

Don José, experto en el mar y, al parecer, en el amor, nos enseñaba las técnicas del hilo y el anzuelo, y al mismo tiempo nos decía que atrapar a un buen pez era como atrapar a una buena pareja: no es lo mismo agarrar a un pescado cualquiera que agarrar a uno bueno.

—Echas el anzuelo y, seguro, alguno va a picar, pero si no es el que buscas, mejor regrésalo al mar, no pierdas el tiempo con ese pescadito que ni te va a servir para una muela —nos aseguraba —Sabes que es un pez muy grande cuando te da un tirón fuerte —continuo Don José —Cuando enrollas el hilo y se pone muy tenso, no hay duda: es uno bueno. El error que comenten los novatos es jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas por las ganas de pescarlo rápido, y así no hay hilo que aguante. Lo mejor es que sea solo un poco y después, soltar un poco el hilo, sin dejarlo ir del todo; luego, nuevamente jalar y soltar, así hasta que el pez vaya cediendo y termine en nuestro plato —compartió con nosotros —Eso sí, hay que tener mucha paciencia, buena técnica y un poquito de suerte —nos decía —¿Ha pescado algo bueno en los últimos meses, joven?

Yadi me interrumpió con una carcajada y decía —Yo si —mientras me miraba.

Lo entendí todo. No la había pescado, ella me había pescado a mí con la misma técnica que describía Don José. A lo largo de esos meses había jalado y soltado hasta que me tenía ahí, a nada se su plato. No me ofendía, al contrario, me sentía halagado, lo había hecho muy bien. Reímos los tres.

Después de comernos el pescado del día con una botella de vino, descubrí que Yadi no solo había sabido pescarme, sino que sabía exactamente que hacer conmigo. Hacia el amor como una diosa y fue un fin de semana lleno de risas y caricias, tanto que estamos pensando seriamente en repetirlo. No forzamos nada, al contrario. Y mientras nos pescamos de nuevo el uno al otro, estamos soltando un poco de hilo antes de dar el siguiente tirón. Así son las cosas.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Tai.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	5. Aventurero (Tai)

**Aventurero (Tai)**

"Atrévete a tener aventuras inolvidables que te pongan la adrenalina a mil"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 98% de esta historia.

* * *

A todos los hombres nos gusta tener ese espíritu aventurero presente en nuestra vida, y conste que no me refiero a tener aventuras con una y otra mujer o un amor en cada puerto (ese es otro tema), sino imprimirle un poco de adrenalina a cada aspecto en nuestro día.

Así es como muchos optamos por brincar del bungee, planear en parapente, acelerar nuestro auto de 0 a 100km/h en cuestión de segundos, jugarnos el puesto con decisiones arriesgadas en el trabajo y, bueno si a eso le sumamos emoción, el sexo no se escapa. Así es como un día de la chispa se convierte en fuego y hacemos de un beso en el coche una sesión sexual digna de recordar.

La otra noche salí de tomar una copa con la mujer que me volvía loco, llevábamos varias semanas coqueteando hasta que al fin fuimos a un bar. Apenas habían pasado dos martinis y ya a ella le daba sus besitos en el cuello mientras ella reía con cierta complicidad, así que estaba de más alargar la estadía en ese lugar. Fue el momento de pedir la cuenta e invitarla a seguir charlando, pero sin tanta compañía, solo nosotros dos (y tampoco quería charlar precisamente).

La química fue tanta, que apenas nos subimos al auto todo se puso más intenso, al grado de que en un semáforo ella ya traía la blusa desabotonada casi al grado de topless, de tal forma que llamábamos la atención de los coches de al lado. Opte manejar por el carril de alta velocidad para evitar a los autos vecinos, era tarde y no había tráfico, no tardaríamos en llegar a mi departamento pero ella comenzó a hacerme sexo oral, bueno yo le insinué un poco, pero lo importante es que ella accedió.

La adrenalina y la excitación que les comente hace unas líneas comenzó a invadirme, porque habían momentos en que me perdía de vista el camino, no tenía la concentración en el volante aunque tampoco podía darme el lujo de chocar (¡ouch!). Por un lado, no me quería perder el espectáculo que mi acompañante me estaba dando y por el otro, tenía que buscar una ruta sin tráfico que me ayudara a hacer más largo ese momento (sin patrullas y sin mirones), porque además ella también disfrutaba la situación, o eso me decía.

Cuando por fin terminamos, se asomo por la ventana y me pregunto -¿Qué hacemos en el aeropuerto? – (Que estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad), rompimos en carcajadas y fuimos a mi departamento. Terminamos de pasar una noche increíble, y aunque aquella relación no pasó a más, siempre quedaran marcadas esas experiencias que envuelven la complicidad, retos y placer.

Así que si quieres darle matiz a tu vida, no dudes en seguir el juego con tu chico cuando te insinué algo en el cine, en la casa de tus papas o en el carro. Él lo recordara como una gran hazaña y una aventura tan digna, como para compartirla con ustedes ahora mismo. Así son las cosas.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Dejare a su imaginación la chica con la que estaba Tai.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Izzy.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	6. ¿Porque te cortaría yo? (Izzy)

**¿Porque te cortaría yo? (Izzy)**

"¿Y a mí que me importa? Seguro fue tu primera reacción"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 100% de esta historia.

* * *

Soy un hombre común y corriente que se parece mucho a todos aquellos con los que te has relacionado y con los que te vayas a relacionar. Es posible entonces que te pueda dar algunas pistas, algunas causas comunes por las que un hombre decide terminar una relación.

Primero algunas aclaraciones. No es algo fácil. No somos buenos para tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Preferimos, sin duda, pasarles a ustedes esa responsabilidad (y la culpa) de terminar. A mí por lo menos me pesan demasiado las lágrimas de una mujer. Me pesa también la responsabilidad de ser yo el que pudo haber dejado ir la oportunidad de mi vida. Siempre es mas cómodo se la víctima, el que necesita consuelo y compresión. Por eso no es común que los hombres terminemos una relación.

Hechas las aclaraciones, hay veces que no queda de otra, y tomamos la iniciativa. No puedo hablar por otros, y por eso tomo mi experiencia para contestar ¿Por qué te terminaría yo?

La más común: Estoy asfixiado. Estar asfixiado implica sentirse atrapado, sin aire suficiente para respirar. Me siento asfixiado cuando no me dejan ser yo. No puedo respirar cuando tengo que reportar donde estoy, con quien estoy y que estoy haciendo más de dos veces al día. Me falta el aire cuando tengo que expresar mis sentimientos cada que me lo piden y no cuando yo lo siento. Cuando además, deben ser positivos y adecuados. También cuando siento que se me acortan las opciones y se reduce mi círculo de amigos (y amigas). Cuando mi vida es una rutina aburrida y sin mucho chiste. Me ahoga pensar que si ni estoy yo no pueden resolver ni las cosas más sencillas, es decir, que soy imprescindible. Me siento ahorcado cuando están allí, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, me porte como me porte. Solo pienso en escaparme, para tomar aire y respirar.

Estoy perdiendo mí tiempo: A los 18 años puedes probar de todo, insisto, de todo. Pero a los hombres nos llega una edad en la que sientes que queda poco tiempo para estar jugando. Suele suceder después de los 30. Después de un par de salidas sabes perfectamente si estas o no perdiendo el tiempo. Es linda, es divertida, pero algo le falta. No estoy hablando de amor a primera vista, es algo más sencillo. Una mujer te atrae o no. A veces es algo físico. Otras veces es su seguridad o su personalidad. Gustos comunes, historias comunes, intereses comunes. ¿Qué se yo? Pero tiene que estar ahí ese extra para no sentir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Antes de que se complique, abandonamos la misión.

No la soporto: No soporto a las celosas y obsesivas, tampoco a las feministas talibanes. No aguanto a las mujeres inseguras, a las que necesitan siempre ser el centro de atención. No soporto a las mujeres que exigen ser las únicas en el mundo y creen que pueden controlar cada mirada, cada pensamiento de su pareja. Me parece inaceptable que revisen mi celular, mis correos, y demás medios de comunicación para estar seguras de que son las únicas en mi vida. No tolero que limiten mi agenda y decidan por mí. No aguanto tampoco a las feministas a ultranza que hacen de cada tema, de cada discusión, de cada argumento un asunto de género. A aquellas que creen que deben prevalecer siempre porque si no se devalúan como mujer. Aquellas que, buscando igualdad, usan el género como palanca para imponerse a cada vez. Yo corro a ese tipo de mujeres, sin voltear para atrás.

Saca mi peor parte: Lo más increíble de estar con una mujer es descubrir todo aquellos que sale cuando estas con ella. Sabes que estás con la mujer indicada cuando eres el mejor tu posible. Hay mujeres que nos sacan la peor parte. No sé que tenían, pero hubo mujeres en mi vida que me dejaron descubrir el peor yo que existe. Ese que estaba escondido, que es inseguro y acomplejado, que siente la necesidad de disculparse a cada rato, que pide permiso para todo, que se siente amenazado por todo. Es posible que el problema no estuviera en ella, sino en la combinación de ellas conmigo. Como sea, hay que darse cuenta y terminar cuanto antes.

Me hecha a perder todo lo demás: Encuentra a una gran mujer: inteligente, bella, divertida y con varias cosas en común contigo. Puedes estar incluso enamorado y muy contento. Sin embargo, su presencia descompone el resto de tu vida. No la soportan tus amigos ni tu familia. Por algún motivo baja tu rendimiento en el trabajo y se descarrilan los proyectos y sueños futuros. Dejas de hacer las cosas que te hacían feliz, desde las más importantes hasta las más mundanas y comunes. Estas bien cuando estas solo con ella cenando o viendo una película, y hay problemas en cualquier otra situación. Todo mundo ve algo que tú pierdes de vista. Te das cuenta de que tienes dos opciones: o cambias toda tu vida o la cambias a ella. Hay cosas que no puedes ni debas cambiar, por eso yo me despediría con un buen beso de ella.

Como dije, no solemos tomar esta decisión. Es una tarea que preferimos delegarles a ustedes. Cuando tomamos la iniciativa es por algo importante, y comúnmente es porque estamos asfixiados o perdiendo el tiempo, porque no la soportamos mas o porque saca lo peor de nosotros. A veces, es simplemente porque descompone todo lo demás. En todos los casos, representa un ciclo que cierra y la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Y eso hace que valga la pena asumir la responsabilidad.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "Tu mundo. Él opina" de la revista Glamour.

El próximo capitulo esta narrado por Cody.

Me pueden contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	7. El cementerio del amor (Cody)

"Sí… los hombres también tenemos problemas sentimentales."

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 99% de esta historia.

* * *

Por más que los años nos han colgado una etiqueta de calculadores, fríos e insensibles en las historias románticas, igual que a ustedes chicas, se nos rompe el corazón cuando un amor se va.

Quizá no vamos a llorar a la casa del amigo, ni a comer un kilo de helado luego de la ruptura, pero llevamos el duelo a nuestra manera en nuestro mullido sillón mirando a la nada o en nuestro auto escuchando una y otra vez esa canción.

La ruptura, desde el punto de vista masculino, es algo que no se supera del todo y deja una cicatriz dentro, muy secreta, donde sólo nosotros la podemos ver y sentir.

Ahí viven varias cicatrices, que aún después de muchos años duelen pero no nos paralizan ni nos hacen tirarnos al drama, por el contrario nos recuerdan lo vivo que estamos.

Así que hay que seguir para adelante en la vida y en los romances, obvio. Pero es muy importante enterrar eso que hoy está muerto.

¿Dónde está el cementerio de los amores? Me preguntaba en mi mullido sillón (mirando a la nada).

¿En dónde guardo estas fotos que ya no suyas ni mías, mucho menos son nuestras?

Lo menos sensato es borrarlas o quemarlas, porque son parte de mi historia. Desaparecerlas no significa que no ocurrió, además hubo momentos grandes e inolvidables que quizá en 20 años yo mismo quiera recordar, eliminarlas es injusto para mi "Yo" del futuro. Pero tampoco quiero que alguien a quien no amo más esté en el escritorio de mi oficina o en la portada de mi Facebook.

Igual que cuando muere un ser querido lo mejor es sepultar y despedir.

No quiere decir que tienes que ir a enterrar las fotos al jardín o al parque de la avenida, lo que su Infiltrado (vestido de negro) hizo fue tomar el disco duro más grande que encontró y guardar ahí las miles de fotos de ese amor que se fue, las fotos físicas quedaron encriptadas en una caja envuelta con tres kilómetros de cinta adhesiva y se fueron al rincón menos visitado de mi casa.

Esa fue mi forma de sepultar aquello que no vive más en mí.

Después de todo, el arte de un buen adiós está en respetar, reconocer y agradecer las lecciones vividas con otro ser. Así son las cosas.

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "El infiltrado" de la web de la revista Cosmopolitan.

El próximo capitulo (el ultimo) esta narrado por Tk.

Me pueden contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	8. Nuestro lado Hollande (Tk)

**Nuestro lado Hollande (Tk)**

"¿Los hombres somos infieles o nos instan a hacerlo?"

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 90% de esta historia.

* * *

El año pasado Francois Hollande, el presidente de Francia, se vio envuelto en un escándalo por infidelidad. Pese a toda su influencia en el parlamento, su cabeza rodo a causa de la tremenda crisis económica que atraviesa aquel país.

Ninguno de sus escándalos sexuales como las orgias, el pago a prostitutas o incluso la relación con una supuesta menor de edad lo habían desbancado con anterioridad (y OJO no estoy diciendo que apruebe ni avale, ni me parezcan bien todas esas conductas). Y que conste que no estoy sumando a su amante, la preciosa actriz de 41 años Julie con la que se le relaciono en el último año.

Y es que el caso de "Chivo", como le digo de cariño, me parece un buen pretexto para escribir de ese "lado Hollande" que todos los hombre tenemos (o quisiéramos tener). Si to-dos. Solo piensen a que chico no le encantaría armar una orgia con modelos francesas, pagar a las mejores acompañantes o amanecer una que otra vez con una actriz. La verdad es que si se antoja.

Pero eso no quiere decir que si Francois lo hizo, ahora nos inspire a nosotros a fantasear con esas cosas; al revés, mi Holla es solo el reflejo del comportamiento y deseos que la mayoría de los miembros del sexo masculino tienen.

Y por ejemplo mi amigo Willis: Un chico común y corriente, casado, que desde el año pasado tiene una aventura con una colega dentro de la institución bancaria. Ambos poseen un puesto de confianza, su jefe se hace la vista gorda, pues van muy bien con los objetivos de la compañía y son discretos.

En ese inter, Willis, quien también da clases en la universidad, comenzó a salir con una de sus alumnas, nada mal la universitaria. Luego de ser muy obvios, el director de la universidad tuvo una charla de amigos y le recomendó no ser tan evidente… Por el bien de todos.

La intención no es balconear a mi amigo, sino ejemplificar como cualquier hombre puede tener ese lado "Hollandero", sin ser millonario ni tener el poder de una nación en tus manos.

Mientras escribo estas líneas, Willis sigue explotando a todo lo que da su "lado Hollande" hasta que un factor de peso para la sociedad, como el dinero, por ejemplo, lo pongan quieto.

Su esposa, igual que la de Francois, seguro se enterara (si es que se da cuenta) por otros medios. En el caso de mi Chivo fue la prensa quien lo hecho de cabeza a los tiburones. Pero ¿Quién delatara a Willis? ¿Facebook? ¿Twitter? ¿Instagram?

No te alarmes muchos viven esta faceta solo en sus fantasías: queda en coquetería y no acaba en la cama. Quizas tu eres resultado de su "lado Hollande"… En fin, ponte alerta para que el Chivo que vive en tu pareja no se salga de control.

¡Au revoir!

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon del artículo de "El infiltrado" de la revista Cosmopolitan.

¡Y ya llegamos al final! Espero que los consejos de nuestros infiltrados les sean de utilidad, ellos nos cuentan TODO y nosotras decidimos como usar esa información.

Yo diría que mi historia favorita fue la de Matt y las que más me enseñaron fueron las de Ken e Izzy. ¿Cuál fue tu historia favorita, de cual aprendiste más? Déjame saberlo en los comentarios.

Me pueden contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
